


Something

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: James não entendia a paixão dos trouxas por cafeterias. Songfic de "Something" do "The Beatles".
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter





	Something

James queria entender o que um café muggle tinha de tão interessante.

As pessoas caminhavam do lado de fora, paravam para tomar um café, comer alguma coisa, e acabavam ficando lá por horas, deixando a conversa no ar, e mexendo em um objeto retangular estranho que emitia luz.

Lily amava ir aos cafés, isso era algo que ele notou com o passar do tempo. Não era aquele em especial, era os lugares em si. Por isso, ele estava lá, para ver se entendia essa paixão.

Uma música tranquila tocava, vinda de um pequeno rádio em um canto do balcão, perto de onde uma garçonete atrapalhada fazia e anotava os pedidos. A cada vez que a mulher passava pelo aparelho, James rezava para que ela se afastasse, a música era boa. E, de certa forma, era como se dissesse como aconteciam as coisas, quando Lily passava por ele.

De um momento para o outro, ele passou a notar em cada detalhe dela. Para os outros, passar por Lily era algo rotineiro, ela podia chamar atenção por seu corpo esguio, mas somente James notava cada mínimo detalhe.

Como os seus cabelos pareciam esvoaçar a cada passo que ela dava, como ela própria desprendia o cheiro de flores, quando um vento leve batia nela. Apesar de mover-se muito, era como se suas roupas tivessem algum feitiço que as impedisse de ficarem amarrotadas.

James nunca tinha visto uma cor de cabelo como a que o dela tinha. Não era laranja chamativo, nem discreto, era um tom único de vermelho, que ele sentia que nem ele nem ninguém poderiam explicar. A coisa que mais brilhava e chamava atenção nela era os seus olhos verdes. Nem claros nem escuros demais, um meio termo perfeito, tão único quanto a sua ruivice.

Como se não bastasse tudo isso, ele ainda sentia que poderia passar o dia inteiro contando as sardas que ela tinha. Não eram tantas, mesmo que fossem normais para ruivas, mas as poucas que tinha eram lindas. Isso apenas de aparência, ainda havia a sua personalidade.

Ninguém, além dele, notava esses pequenos detalhes, tampouco em apenas alguns segundos.

E aquela música calma parecia ser uma tradução aos seus sentimentos.

— O que vai querer? — uma garçonete aproximou-se dele.

A mulher de cabelos crespos mascava chiclete, sem preocupar-se com o barulho que fazia. Dava para notar um bloco de notas e caneta dentro do bolso de seu avental, mas ela não preocupou-se em tira-los de lá.

— Ahn... — ele olhou de canto para o cardápio aberto — Um “ _capucino_ ”, por favor.

— Desculpe? — ela riu, indiscretamente, pegando o cardápio e fechando — Você quer dizer “ _caputino_ ”, não é?

— Eu tenho cara de quem fala francês? — ele não conteve-se.

Isso fez com que a garçonete fechasse a cara, afastando-se com o cardápio em mãos.

— Cada uma que me aparece — ele revirou os olhos.

O seu jeito sarcástico era característico da convivência com Sirius, seu melhor amigo. Franzindo o cenho, ele percebeu que o rádio tocava a música desde o começo. As estações de rádio deles eram assim? Reprisando a mesma música mais de uma vez?

— É um CD.

Ele pulou de susto, vendo como uma cabeleira ruiva sentava-se à sua frente.

— Quem diria! James Potter em uma cafeteria — Lily estava de bom humor, foi o que ele logo notou, ajeitando os óculos inconscientemente.

A garçonete voltou, segurando o café em apenas uma mão. O pires não prendia a xícara bem, e ele tinha medo de que caísse, espirrando o líquido preto para si.

— Aqui, grosso! — ela quase jogou a bebida em cima da mesa, virando-se para Lily — Você fique atenta com esse daí!

— E você cuide de sua vida! — Lily deu um sorriso leve.

James precisou abaixar a cabeça para conter a gargalhada que surgiu, enquanto a garçonete afastava-se a passos duros, indignada pelo tratamento que recebera. Sua boca tinha ficado tão escancarada que, por um momento, ele acreditou que o chiclete pularia para fora. Mas, talvez, ele devesse mesmo era preocupar-se se a goma prenderia em seus dentes, pela força com a qual mascava, ao afastar-se.

— Eu não sabia que você gostava de café! — ela comentou.

— Todo seu! — ele empurrou levemente, pelo pires.

— Que cavalheiro! — Lily ironizou — Como pode ter certeza de que ela não cuspiu aí? Parece que você fez com que ela perdesse a paciência.

— Quando alguém fala o que quer, ouve o que não quer — ele deu de ombros — Eu não sou obrigado a saber falar francês. Tem dois “c” aqui, pode pronunciar como “ _capucsino_ ”.

— Compreensível! Eu dizia “ _capuchino_ ” — ela deu outro sorriso leve, afastando a xícara de perto deles — Você estava estranhando que a música repetia, não é? Aquele rádio não está sintonizado, colocaram um CD.

James maravilhava-se em como ela parecia ser capaz de adivinhar os pensamentos de todos ao seu redor.

— CD é aquele objeto onde se grava músicas, certo? — ele repetiu o que tinha aprendido na aula de “Estudo dos Muggles”, recebendo um aceno de cabeça dela — Mas só tem uma música?

— É uma música linda! — ela deu de ombros, desviando o olhar.

> **Something in the way she moves**
> 
> **Attracts me like no other lover**
> 
> **Something in the way she woos me**
> 
> **I don't want to leave her now**
> 
> **You know I believe and how**

Os fios ruivos confundiam-se entre si, conforme Lily balançava a cabeça levemente, no ritmo da música. James tinha certeza de que, se ela tivesse confiança nele, teria inclusive fechado os olhos, para aproveitar melhor a música.

— Eu já volto! — ele decidiu, em cima da hora.

— O quê? Onde você vai? — ela franziu o cenho, confusa.

James afastou-se da cadeira e colocou-a de volta no lugar, quase esbarrando na mesa. Foi até o balcão, onde a garçonete atrapalhada parecia ter um pouco de folga.

— Hey! Nathalie! — ele leu o seu crachá — Você sabe que música é essa?

— E quem não sabe? — ela virou-se, como se ele fosse maluco. Considerando que segurava um aerosol, escrito “inseticida” (seja lá o que isso fosse), e uma garrafa de chantilly, ela não era o tipo de garota que poderia ser considerada normal.

— Eu! — ele respondeu, dando um sorriso sofrido — Qual é o nome?

— Ai, meu Deus! — ela segurou o riso, mas controlou-se, quando uma das garrafas quase escorregou de sua mão — Um minutinho!

Nathalie colocou as duas garrafas em cima da máquina de café, e pegou um bloco de notas, escrevendo em uma das folhas. Logo arrancou, dando-lhe.

— Assim fica mais fácil para você! — ela sorriu — Something, dos Beatles.

James perguntou-se o porquê de ser atendido pela outra, completamente grosseira, mas vendo como Nathalie virou-se, rapidamente, para desligar o café, que transbordava da xícara, percebeu que a resposta era clara.

— Obrigado! — ele agradeceu, antes de virar-se.

Quando chegou na mesa, Lily não estava mais lá. Uma terceira garçonete pegava a xícara de café cheia e as cédulas de dinheiro muggle, passando um pano pela mesa.

— Moça, você viu a garota ruiva, que estava sentada aqui? — ele tocou levemente em seu ombro, chamando-lhe a atenção.

— Não, desculpe-me! Quando eu cheguei, a mesa estava vazia! — ela deu de ombros, levemente — Só vim pegar o dinheiro, antes que algum cliente espertalhão o fizesse.

James soltou o ar, frustrado. Saindo rapidamente da cafeteria, ele olhou para ambos os lados, sem encontrar qualquer cabeleira ruiva pelo caminho. Olhou para o bloco de notas, onde o nome da música estava anotado, e passou a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando os fios, uma mania antiga.

Era de se estranhar que Lily estivesse de tão bom humor, ainda mais com ele. Ela surgiu do nada na cafeteria. Como? Ela morava por perto? Estava caminhando casualmente pelo lado de fora? Ele não teve a chance de perguntá-la. E sumiu do nada, assim como apareceu. Será que ela tinha mesmo aparecido? Ou foi alguma ilusão de sua mente apaixonada?

— _I don’t want to leave her now... You know I believe and how_ — ele começou a cantarolar, caminhando por um lado aleatório, já que não conhecia nada por aqueles cantos de Londres. Provavelmente, estava inventando um ritmo, pois não conseguiu escutar a música muito bem.

Continuou passando pelas calçadas, lotadas de pessoas, sempre vestidas de maneira formal, apenas algumas trajavam um estilo mais despojado, como ele. Se bem que suas roupas não eram consideradas tão despojadas na visão dos muggles, mas ele tentava misturar-se o máximo possível.

Uma das lojas, atravessando a roupa, era diferente das restantes. Vários tipos de música misturavam-se lá dentro, e as pessoas observavam pequenos objetos quadrados, que pareciam guardar CD’s dentro.

James olhou mais uma vez para a folha do bloco de notas. Ele não encontrava outra forma de fazer o que queria, então entrou na loja. Por sorte, uma pequena parte de seu dinheiro foi convertido em dinheiro muggle, sua mãe sempre disse que era bom manter-se precavido, para qualquer necessidade. E aquela podia ser considerada uma necessidade.

A música parecia ser bem famosa por lá, embora a capa do CD parecesse mais gasta do que as outras. Uma loja que vendia música...

— E como você pretende escutar isso? — Remus segurou a risada, quando James contou-lhe a odisseia de “Something”.

— Preciso de um rádio, mas em casa só tem rádio bruxo — ele torceu a boca — Me empresta um?

— E o que te faz pensar que eu tenho? — o lobisomem levantou uma sobrancelha, uma ênfase clara no “eu” — Sirius quem gosta de contrariar os pais, talvez tenha algum.

— Certo... Perguntarei a ele — disse James, um pouco decepcionado.

— E aí você teria que contar o motivo, e ele riria de você — o amigo disse.

— Isso era para me ajudar? — o moreno reclamou.

Remus começou a rir, sem poder evitar.

— Tudo bem! Tudo bem! Espere aqui, um momento! — ele levantou-se do sofá.

— Ah, Moony! Seu cachorro! — resmungou James.

— Cachorro é o Sirius! — Remus abriu um armário debaixo das escadas de madeira frágeis, tirando algumas caixas de lá.

— Quantos CD’s! — ele assobiou, admirado, aproximando-se dele.

— Tem esse toca discos aqui — Moony estendeu-lhe o pequeno aparelho — Serve?

— Tá ótimo! — James pegou, vendo a superfície transparente — Pelo menos, não é pesado.

— Tá, só devolve depois. Vai que meus pais resolvem querer usar — disse Remus, colocando as caixas de volta no lugar, trancando a porta — E outra: a pilha pode acabar!

James já estava a caminho da porta da casa.

— Relaxa! — ele fechou a porta, despedindo-se apenas nessa última palavra.

Dorea Potter percebeu e estranhou a sua demora para chegar em casa, ainda mais ao vê-lo voltar com aquele objeto muggle. Mal deu-lhe um beijo, e já foi para o andar de cima, direto para o quarto. Colocou o CD dentro do toca discos, e foi apertando em um botão, até chegar na música que queria.

Procurou por um pergaminho e uma pena, começando a anotar cada frase que identificava. Sua mãe bateu levemente na porta aberta, mas a música estava alta demais para ele escutar, então ela aproximou-se da cama, vendo-o concentrado.

Cada coisa que o filho fazia, desprendia um alerta “é para a ruiva”. Isso só fazia ela sorrir, nostálgica. O pai e o filho não eram tão diferentes um do outro. Saiu do quarto, sem que o filho percebesse sequer que ela tinha estado por ali, tão concentrado estava em sua tarefa, algo que nunca acontecia com as do colégio, só se Lily pegasse em seu pé para isso.

No dia seguinte, ele já tinha o que precisava. Mais ou menos...

— E por que eu te daria o endereço? — Marlene perguntava, desafiante.

— Poxa, Lene! Você é minha irmã de coração! — James fez chantagem.

— Pode desembuchar! — ela retrucou.

— Quando acontecer, você vai saber! — ele reclamou — Por favor, Lene!

— Ai, meu saco! — ela revirou os olhos, afastando-se da porta de entrada.

— Inexistente — murmurou James, completando a sua frase.

— O quê? — ela perguntou, de cenho franzido.

— Nada! — ele fez a expressão angelical mais convincente que conhecia.

Marlene arrancou alguma página e entregou para ele.

— Depois, eu quero saber dos detalhes! — ela reclamou, entregando para ele.

— Valeu — ele disse, indeciso.

— Pare de olhar para isso como se fosse um tesouro! — ela disse, risonha — Vá, antes que eu mude de ideia...

James afastou-se lentamente da casa, enquanto ela fechava a porta.

Não foi a ruiva quem abriu a porta, foi uma adolescente loira, com cara de cavalo e um pescoço alto, como o de uma girafa. A sua magreza era exagerada, como se ela nunca tivesse visto um prato de comida na sua frente, e vivesse só de beber água.

— Sim? — sua voz era um pouco melhor do que ele imaginava, mas o seu rosto estava contorcido de desgosto, embora um leve interesse brilhasse em seus pequenos olhos.

— Eu estou procurando pela Lily — ele disse, calmamente.

Ouviu muitas conversas de Lily para saber que a irmã não ia com a sua cara, algo que ele não conseguia entender. Só fazia com que a girafa humana entrasse em sua lista negra.

Como esperado, sua careta de desgosto aumentou.

— Um momento — disse, à contragosto.

O bom humor de Lily parecia ter desaparecido completamente, de um dia para o outro.

— O que você quer? — ela perguntou, rude, cruzando os braços.

— Nossa! O que houve? — James perguntou, estranhando.

— Nada! Eu só acho que você devia estar em um encontro com aquela garçonete, não? Ou é só mais tarde? — ela retrucou.

— Encontro? Do que você...? — ele parou de falar, lembrando-se de quando ela desapareceu — Espera aí! Você acha mesmo que eu fui até o balcão para...

— Ela te deu um papel! — replicou Lily.

— Sim, um papel com o nome da música — disse James, começando a frustrar-se — Eu comprei o CD em uma loja perto de lá, quando você resolveu desaparecer. Aí peguei o toca discos do Remus emprestado, fiquei escutando.

Lily fez uma cara desconfiada, encostando no batente da porta.

— E por que você gostou tanto dessa música? — ela perguntou.

— Você já escutou a música? — ele deu uma risada seca — É exatamente como eu me sinto. _Something in the way she moves attracts me like no other lover. Something in the way she woos me. I don’t want to leave her now. You know I believe and how_.

Ele não estava cantando, estava apenas citando os trechos que decorou em uma noite, enquanto ela o observava arrependida.

— _Somewhere in her smile, she knows. That I don’t need no other lover. Something in her style that shows me_ — ele continuou citando, rapidamente — Exceto que você parece nunca saber que é importante para mim. Que é única. Não importa o que eu faça!

— _You're asking me will my love grow. I don't know, I don't know. You stick around now it may show. I don't know, I don't know_ — ela interrompeu-o — Eu não sabia que você se sentia assim!

— Essa última parte é sobre mim ou é sobre você? — ele levantou uma sobrancelha, perdido.

— Lily, fecha essa porta! — uma voz feminina gritou de dentro da casa.

— Vai se ferrar, Petúnia! — Lily virou-se, gritando de volta — É sacanagem você me chantagear com Beatles.

— Não é chantagem! — ele fez um biquinho — Você me deixou sozinho lá na cafeteria, então você me deve outra saída. A propósito, como sabia que eu estava lá?

Lily abriu a boca, mas fechou-a em seguida.

— Eu estava passando por lá, e te encontrei! — ela respondeu, convincente — Vou trocar de roupa e a gente vai. Aqui em casa está insuportável!

— Eu não ligo — ele deu um meio sorriso.

— Mas eu ligo! Me espere aí! — ela retrucou, encostando a porta de entrada.

James deu de ombros, descendo as escadas e sentando-se por lá.

— Eu disse que ele não estava flertando com a garçonete! — ele ouviu uma voz diferente gritar.

— Mãe! Cala a boca!

Ele abaixou o rosto, segurando uma risada escandalosa.


End file.
